1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gigabyte interface converter (GBIC), and in particular to an assembly of a GBIC and a printed circuit board (PCB) forming a low profile configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
An optoelectronic transceiver module provides for bi-directional transmission of data between an optical data media and an electrical interface. Generally, a transceiver module comprises an outer guide rail by which the transceiver module is contained and fixed up.
A stacked GBIC guide rail assembly comprises a lower guide frame and at least one upper guide frame for each supporting one transceiver module therein. The lower guide frame is attached to a surface of the printed circuit board (PCB) with pins extending through and soldered on the PCB. Alternatively, a GBIC guide rail can be fixed to the surface of the PCB by an electrical connector (See U.S. Pat. No. Re 36,820). Disadvantages are associated with such a connection between a guide frame and a PCB. For example, the connection between the lower guide frame and PCB may cause short-circuit of the PCB. Furthermore, the conventional stacked GBIC guide rail takes a large amount of space above the PCB.
It is thus desirable to provide a lower profile stacked GBIC guide rail for overcoming the above problems.
In accordance with the present invention, an assembly of a GBIC guide rail and a PCB is provided. The GBIC guide rail is partially received in a cutout defined in the PCB and forms sideways-extending support posts for supporting the GBIC guide rail on the PCB, forming a low profile configuration of the GBIC guide rail.